Now the Final Fury
Jarrod & Camille enter the Forbidden Room at Pai Zhuq. Jarrod wants to be away from everyone, so he can't do harm to anyone. Camille tries to get him to realize that he can change back to the person he was. But Jarrod doesn't want to be the bully he once was. While training, Fran brings the team some pizza, and gets a peck on the cheek from Dominic. The team realizes that they need Jarrod & Camille's help. The alarm sounds alerting them to the city being attacked. RJ & Dom head into the city, while the others go to find Jarrod. The Rhino & Wolf Rangers arrive in the city and battle the Rinshi & Scorch. But when RJ & Dom are quickly defeated, Masters Finn, Swoop & Phant arrive to help them. The chosen three arrive at the Forbidden Room and try to tell Jarrod that it's never too late to start over, but he still won't listen, saying he'll never call on his Lion Spirit again. The Master haven't faired much better against Scorch. The Red, Blue & Yellow Rangers arrive to battle Scorch, while the others take care of the Rinshi attacking the city. The battle is on with our heroes at the top of their game. The others arrive in the city and take down the Rinshi army. The Rangers use their Triple Claw Attack to finally destroy Scorch. Everyone regroups, but the victory over Scorch is short. Dai Shi appears and uses the power from the fear to open the door to the Spirit World and revive his Beast Army. Our heroes Morph one last time, and prepare for battle. Each Ranger, Master & Spirit Ranger battles a beast & Rinshi. The Rangers get a surprise when Master Mao, Rilla, Lope & Guin join in the battle. When Dai Shi opened the door to the Spirit World, it allowed them to come through as well. The Masters morph to the highest level of their Animal Spirits, and then blast the last of Dai Shi's army. But then Dai Shi takes away the Master's spirits. With that energy, Dai Shi returns to his true Dragon Form. Flit comes to tell Camille & Jarrod about Dai Shi's true form. Camille goes to help the Rangers, but Jarrod is still hesitant. Dai Shi attacks the Rangers with his multiple Dragon heads. Camille shows up in her Chameleon Warrior form, and blasts Dai Shi's Dragon heads back. The Rhino & Wolf Rangers try their Megazords, but they get blasted right out of them. Jarrod arrives, Morphs into his Lion Warrior mode, jumps inside of Dai Shi & begins attacking him from within. The chosen three de-morph and tap into the highest potential power ever. This attack has never been done by Master or Student. It works, Dai Shi is destroyed and the Masters regain their Spirits. And Jarrod, while a little battered and bruised, is good. Back at the Pai Zhuq school, and new year has begun and Casey is now the Master Teacher. Jarrod & Camille have joined a Beginners Class at the school, saying it's never to late to start over. When Casey has to leave for a few minutes, he hands the class over to Jarrod. But before he leaves, Jarrod gets the Tiger Master a towel. Lily & Theo have continued to work at JKP, and Theo finally gathers the courage to ask Lily out on a date, and she says yes. And look, Camille turned Flit back into a human. He's now working at JKP too, doing play-by-play on Pizza Making. Everyone gathers to say goodbye to Dominic as he prepares to head back out to see the world. But before he gets away, he turns back and says that he got Fran a ticket too. He asks her if she would join him backpacking through Europe. She says yes. We return to the wall of the Forbidden Room one final time, but this time, the wall has three new Pai Zhuq Masters on it, showing how they & the other Masters destroyed Dai Shi.